


Журавль в небе

by Endless_stories



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fanfic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_stories/pseuds/Endless_stories
Kudos: 1





	Журавль в небе

— Гляди-ка, «Сита»! — Новицкий неожиданно остановился, и Томек, идущий чуть позади, едва не ткнулся носом ему в затылок.

Проследив взглядом, куда смотрит приятель, Томек увидел на бирюзовой глади воды яркую точку у самого горизонта. Чтобы рассмотреть судно получше, он поднёс к глазам бинокль, висевший на шее.

— А это точно она? Далековато, название не разберёшь.

— Она, она, милая, — убеждённо сказал Новицкий. — Я её ночью с закрытыми глазами узнаю.

— Не так уж и легко оказалось с ней расстаться, да? — поддел его Томек. — Не ты ли говорил, что тебе эта яхта нужна была как шуба летом?

— И сейчас это повторю, — отрезал Новицкий. — Нужна или не нужна, а я каждую калошу, на которой плавал, в любом порту узнаю. Тем более ту, на которой был капитаном.

Резко развернувшись, он вразвалку зашагал по палубе в сторону Салли, Смуги и Вильмовского, расположившихся неподалёку в шезлонгах. Томек догнал его и примирительно сказал:

— Не обижайся. Я и сам не рад, что тебе пришлось «Ситу» продать. Всё-таки это была твоя мечта.

Новицкий отмахнулся:

— Всё равно она была мне не по карману. У рани Алвара занятное чувство юмора, если она решила сделать такой роскошный подарок простому работяге вроде меня. Я-то не жена индийского махараджи, ради цацек которой супруг со своих подданных последние портки снимет, не особо у меня вышло содержать и яхту, и команду.

— А что, ты не отказался бы стать женой какого-нибудь махараджи ради яхты? — развеселился Томек.

— Надо было тебе ещё в детстве пару раз хорошенько надрать уши за дерзость, может, научился бы вежливо разговаривать со старшими, — сердито пробурчал Новицкий, но Томек в ответ лишь улыбнулся — добродушный моряк всегда грозил ему наказанием только для вида.

Они ещё какое-то время молча наблюдали за «Ситой». С такого расстояния казалось, что она зависла у самой воды словно мираж.

— Ладно уж, было и сплыло, не о чем сожалеть, — вздохнул Новицкий. — Идём, чего тут торчать и журавлей в небе считать.

Томек обнял его одной рукой за плечи, и, бросив последний взгляд на едва видную вдали яхту, они поспешили к ожидавшим их друзьям.


End file.
